


Trans Peter Park Collection

by Tadie1234



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tadie1234/pseuds/Tadie1234
Summary: I have received a ton of trans Peter Parker requests so I will be fulfilling them here. I will also be posting the chapters from my sickfic that also were requested for trans Peter Parker. Let me know if you have any requests and I will attempt to write them ❤️
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Killer Cramps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my other story A Compiled Pile Of Sick Fics

They were half way through the movie when Peter felt the familiar rush and sat up as calmly as he could before speed walking to the bathroom.

“Shit, shit, shit.” Peter whispered to himself as he locked the door. He then checked himself only to discovered that he did in fact get his period. Shit. It wasn’t supposed to come until next week, he was officially screwed. He didn’t have any of his supplies with him either so it seemed the only option at this point was to ask Mr. Stark for supplies. Except, the thing was, Peter didn’t exactly tell him yet that he was trans. This could only turn out well, he thought to himself as he slowly made his way out back to the living room.

“Hey uh- could I talk to you for a second?” Peter asked coming to stand in front of where Tony was, sprawled out across the couch.

“Sure bud, what’s up.” Tony said while sitting up and pausing the movie.

“So, I uh- I don’t really know the best way to say this but I- I’m bleeding?” Peter stuttered out, not really knowing how to phrase it.

“You- you’re bleeding! What happened where are you hurt, why didn’t you say something earlier !?” Tony practically shouted, standing up and looking him over, checking for wounds.

“No, no Mr. Stark I’m good, I just uh-“

Tony cut him off before he could continue, “What do you mean you’re good, you just told me you are bleeding?”

“No, I just-“ Peter took a deep breath before continuing. “I’m on my period, and I didn’t think it was coming till next week but I don’t have any supplies and-“

“Hey kid it’s okay, I’m sure Pepper has some stuff laying around we could use, if not I can always have something ordered here. Tony said, cutting off his rambling before pulling the shaking kid into his arms. He gave the kid a tight squeeze before putting his arm around his shoulder and leading him down the hall. Tony then grabbed different boxes from out of his bathroom cabinet and offered them to Peter.

“Pep has pads and tampons, I’ll just give both boxes to you and you can just keep them in your room because you’ll need more for the rest of the weekend and she’s out of town anyway so she won’t be needing them. Let me know if you want me to order any other supplies or things you might want or need okay kiddo?”

“Okay, thanks Mr. Stark.” Peter whispered out before turning around and running to his own bathroom. When he got to his bathroom he quickly locked the door before breaking down into silent tears. “Why was Mr. Stark being so nice to him? Why is he being so accepting?” Peter thought to himself as more silent tears dripped down his face. He cried silently until they finally ran out before changing into a pad and into his softest pair of pajamas. He splashed some water on his face to make it look like he hadn’t been crying for the past half hour before he eventually made his way back out to the living room. The movie still paused where they had left off, and Tony was back to his sprawled out position from before. He quietly made his way over to the couch and curled up on the opposite side of the couch from Tony.

“Hey come over here kid, I need my Peter cuddles.” The man said with a soft smile, lifting his arm up in invitation. Peter didn’t think twice before curling up under his arm and letting out a long sigh of relief. Tony started up the movie again before looking down at the cuddled up spider baby at his side.

“How are you feeling bud?” Tony asked, concern in his eyes, he saw Peter’s red rimmed eyes the moment he had walked into the room.”

“Better now.” Peter said softly, his voice muffled into Tony’s side.”

“You know I love you, right bud?”

“Yeah Tony” Peter said letting out a yawn before continuing. “I love you too, and thank you.”

“Of course kiddo.” Tony said, giving him a kiss on the head before they both drifted off.

—-///——/-

Of course that peace didn’t last long before Peter woke with a start. The tv was still softly playing in the background and Tony was still fast asleep beside him. But neither of those things is what had woke him up. It was the cramps. It felt like someone was punching him in the stomach over and over and over again, but then they would also occasionally stab him for the fun of it. In other words, Peter felt like he was dying. Peter let out a quiet groan as he tried to decide wether or not he should wake up Mr. Stark. The upside to waking him up would be maybe he would have a heating pad and / or have his super pain pills. The downside would be having to wake him up, as he knows Mr. Stark struggles with getting a good nights sleep just like he does. He sat there for a second debating his choices while a particularly painful cramp hit him and he decided he would have no choice but to wake him. Peter reached over and lightly shook the man awake. Tony slowly woke up and blinked his eyes a couple of times to get used to the surroundings.

“What’s wrong kid.” Tony said in a hoarse voice.

“You would happen to have a heating pad or my super pain pills on hand would you?” Peter said quietly, trying not to cry.

“Do you have bad cramps?” Tony asked standing up from the couch. Peter only nodded his head as he could no longer contain the tears building up and didn’t want to let out a sob.

“Hold on buddy I’ll be right back.” Tony said, heading down the hallway. Tony quickly returned with the needed supplies. He had grabbed a heating pad, his pain pills, a glass of water, and some blankets.

“Okay kiddo take this and I’ll get the heating pad all set up, Tony said with a small smile as he handed him the pills and the glass. Tony then went over to the wall and plugged in the heating pad before turning it to high.

“Shouldn’t be much longer before you start feeling better.” Tony said, handing the heating pad to him before starting to make a nest out of the blankets for him. When Tony was finally satisfied from attempting to make the couch into a comfy sort of fort, he finally laid down next to Peter and pulled the boy close. They sat there in mostly silence, the only sound being the soft voices coming from the tv, as they waited for the pain pills and the heating pad to kick in. After a few minutes he saw Peter visibly relax into his hold as the combination of the two thinks started to work.

“Thank you Tony, for everything.” Peter whispered before nuzzling closer into his side.

“Of course buddy, sleep tight.” Tony said closing his eyes and pulling Peter just the tiniest bit closer.

“Goodnight Mr- Dad.” Peter said sleepily, not even aware he said it. Tony noticed though, and he fell asleep with his kid in his arms, and a smile on his lips.


	2. Tiny Knives and Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I originally posted this on my other story, A Compiled Pile of Sick Fics

“Okay everybody grab a partner and head onto the mat. We’ll switch every 10 minutes, and after everyone has matched with each other we can break for lunch.” Steve called out over the group of heroes. They were at the compound for another “team bonding” training, or as Peter liked to call it, getting his ass absolutely handed to him by Black Widow herself. It was torture, but fun. He loved when the team would get together and train, except he wasn’t exactly loving it now. He had a horrible headache that made his head pound with every step. His stomach was also cramping, it felt like he was being stabbed by a thousand tiny knives.

“Start!” Steve called out over the group, and they all made their way onto the mat and began. Peter was with Nat, Tony with Clint, Sam with Bucky, and Steve was watching over the group, waiting to spar with the winners from each.

“ You ready маленький паук?” Natasha asked with a small smirk, slowly advancing toward him.

“Of course мама паук” Peter said with a small wince before leaping up and throwing the first punch. The fight didn’t last very long, maybe five or six minutes before a particularly hard kick to his stomach made his stomach cramp so terribly he thought he was going to break down crying then and there. So he let Natasha pin him before standing up and telling her that he was going to go to the bathroom.

Peter walked to the bathroom with his hands wrapped around his stomach. He did technically have to pee so he didn’t totally lie to Natasha. When he had pulled his suit down he noticed he was bleeding. Peter wanted to cry. He had bled through his boxers and it was starting to go into his suit. “Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.” Peter thought to himself as he ran his hands through his hair. He made himself a pad out of toilet paper and changed out of his Spiderman suit, into regular clothes. He sat down on a bench in the locker room, holding his still pounding head in one hand, the other hand was wrapped around his stomach.

“Friday, can you tell Tony to meet me in the locker room.” Peter said quietly.

“Of course sir.” Friday replied.

Peter sat there for a moment with his head still in his hands when he heard soft footsteps running toward the locker room.

“Peter!” Tony shouted as he opened the door.

“Over here.” Peter whimpered out.

“What’s wrong buddy?” Tony asked coming to crouch in front of the boy.

“I uh-started my period, and I didn’t bring any supplies, I just forgot, and my head hurts and I know-“

“Hey, hey it’s okay, we can get some supplies and head back to the tower and do like a movie night or something, it’s okay bud.”

“But- but what about the team?” Peter said with a sniffle.

“We can tell then I have a work emergency, it’ll be fine bud, now how bout you get your stuff and head out to the elevator , I’ll go tell the team.” Tony said, getting up and and reaching out a hand to help the boy up.

“Okay.” Peter said with another small sniffle. He grabbed his bag and stuffed his suit inside and left the bathroom. He then walked over to the elevator and waited for Tony, not wanting to go to the car alone. Tony came to the elevator about 5 minutes later, carrying his bag on his shoulder.

“Ready bud?” Tony asked, slinging an arm around the boy. Peter nodded in response and so with that they headed down to the car.

Peter crawled in the back seat right away, wanting room to curl up on the plush leather seats. Tony got in the front and started the car. “Friday give me the directions to the nearest gas station.”

As it turned out, the nearest gas station was about ten minutes away from the compound, so it didn’t take them that long to pull up and park.

“Do you want to come in with me, or do you want me to grab it?” Tony asked looking back at Peter with a small smile.

“Do you just wanna go and get it?” Peter replied with his face half smushed into the seat.

“Of course buddy, I’ll be right back.”

Tony spent around twenty minutes in that gas station, and when he walked out he had around four whole bags of products.

“Tony, is that all for me?” Peter asked incredulously.

“Why of course not, this chocolate is obviously for me.” Tony said with a small smirk before throwing the chocolate bar back to him. “So I wasn’t really sure what you wanted so I got you one of everything.” Tony said, before handing the rest of the bag to him. Peter quickly took what he wanted and ran into the gas station bathroom. When he returned he was feeling much better, now knowing that he wasn’t going to leak anywhere, as makeshift toilet paper pads only last for so long.

“Uh- Tony do you have any pain relievers on you by chance? My head really hurts, I thought it would go away by now.” Peter said, putting his overly hot forehead against the cool car window.

“Sorry bud, I don’t think I do, you think you can make it back to the Tower.”

“Yeah, thanks for everything else though.” Peter said with a sigh.

“No problem buddy, see if you can sleep off that headache before we get back here’s some water if you need it.” Tony said, handing a water bottle back to the boy.

“Thanks Tony.” Peter mumbled sleepily.

“No problem kiddo.” Tony replied, looking into the rear view mirror lovingly. And that was the last thing Peter heard before he closed his eyes, and drifted off to dreamland.

—-/——/—

Peter was gently awoken by soft hands running through his hair, Peter let out a groan as the hands pulled away, and he heard a soft chuckle.

“C’mon Pete, time to get up.” Tony said softly from the door of the car.

Peter let out another soft groan before sitting up and climbing out of the car. He must have stood up too fast before he knew it he was taking a dive to the floor. Thankfully, Tony caught him before he hit the floor.

“Woah buddy, you doing okay?” Tony asked, pulling him to his feet.

“Yeah- I uh- must have just stood up too fast, and my head still really hurts.”

Tony put a hand against his forehead before pulling it away.

“Jeez bud, you’re burning up.”

“I’m sorry.” Peter said, tears filling his eyes.

“Hey buddy, you’re okay, don’t cry. Let’s head upstairs, get your super pain pills, and then we can start a movie.” Tony said, as he lead Peter to the elevator.

Tony brought Peter over to the couch, he gently positioned the blankets around him. He then piled pillows around him to keep him semi propped up before going to get the pain pills, water and a cold pack. He quickly came back and gave them all to him before settling into the chair next to him.

“So what do you wanna watch kiddo?”

“Anything.” Peter said with a happy sigh, before snuggling up into the mans shoulder. So Tony had Friday put on the last movie they watched, and Peter quickly fell asleep to the comforting feeling of his father figure running his fingers through his hair, and Tony was quick to follow.


End file.
